


The combination of rest and pleasure

by TheatricArcana



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Drugged Sex, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, This is like... kinda fucked up but also entirely consensual so it's fine, Trans Essek Thelyss, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricArcana/pseuds/TheatricArcana
Summary: Caleb couldn't help the twinge of arousal he felt as he watched Essek down the sleeping potion.Essek needed the sleeping potions because he was often too stressed to trance, and inducing sleep was easier than inducing a trance, but the thing about the sleeping potions…Sleeping potions took Essek into a deep state of sleep and kept him there, regardless of what was going on around him. When Essek was fully influenced by the potion, it was near-impossible to wake him. It left Essek almost sinfully boneless, and entirely pliant for Caleb's benefit. It was the most shameful and embarrassing sex Caleb had ever taken part in, and the most toe-curlingly arousing and pleasurable by far.(This is some kinky shit. Mind the tags and check the note at the beginning for more warning/details)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	The combination of rest and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I write things that aren't Shadowgast porn, I just never like them enough to post them.
> 
> This one is some HARD kink. This could be considered Consensual Non-Consent I think??
> 
> To put in simple terms: Essek takes a sleeping potion and Caleb fucks him while he's unconscious. Essek gives prior consent to it, but he's entirely unconscious the entire time the sex is happening.
> 
> Also Essek is trans in ALL of my fics, and I use the word "cunt" to describe his genitalia multiple times.
> 
> If any of what I mentioned above bothers you, you shouldn't read this. Otherwise, enjoy!

Caleb couldn't help the twinge of arousal he felt as he watched Essek down the sleeping potion.

  


Essek needed the sleeping potions because he was often too stressed to trance, and inducing sleep was easier than inducing a trance, but the thing about the sleeping potions…

  


Sleeping potions took Essek into a deep state of sleep and  _ kept  _ him there, regardless of what was going on around him. When Essek was fully influenced by the potion, it was near-impossible to wake him. It left Essek almost sinfully boneless, and entirely pliant for Caleb's benefit. It was the most shameful and embarrassing sex Caleb had ever taken part in, and the most toe-curlingly arousing and pleasurable by  _ far. _

  


To be fair, Caleb had not been the one to suggest it. No, Essek himself had brought it up after drinking too many glasses of wine, shamelessly admitting to Caleb in great detail what he fantasized about when he was alone. Caleb could still hear Essek's voice right next to his ear-

  


_ "Wouldn't it be nice?" Essek practically purred, making Caleb shiver. "I would be all yours, you could do whatever you want to me. I would sleep right through it." _

  


The next morning, Essek had been  _ incredibly  _ embarrassed about his salacious behavior and comments, but he was a bad liar about these types of things, so he did not deny that he did, in fact, fantasize about the things he mentioned while drunk. 

  


And Caleb couldn't stop fantasizing about it after that either.

  


Eventually Caleb got the nerve to bring it up again, and then it was brought up time and time again as they started to solidify the details of how it would work. Caleb occasionally wondered if Essek was a bad influence, but it was all too easy for Essek to convince Caleb to do it when Caleb wanted it so badly himself.

  


And Caleb did do it.

  


Again and again and again.

  


Essek set the empty potion bottle on the table, swallowing the last of the liquid with a small smile playing across his lips.

  


As if just to tease him, Essek stepped closer to Caleb and put his hands against his chest. Essek had to stand on his toes to reach Caleb's lips, but he kissed Caleb sweetly, like they weren't about to indulge in something filthy and disgraceful. Caleb could even taste the herbal remnants of the potion on Essek's lips.

  


Caleb instinctually wrapped his arms around Essek's waist, pulling Essek against him until their bodies were pressed firmly together. Essek hummed, allowing Caleb to deepen the kiss for a moment before pulling out of his grasp, preventing Caleb from getting too carried away.

  


"Ten minutes, then you can have me."

  


Essek disappeared before Caleb could argue- presumably off to their bedroom to find somewhere comfortable to lie down before the potion pulled him under.

  


Caleb knew  _ exactly  _ when the ten minutes was up, and he was immediately sliding into their bedroom, restless anticipation building up inside of him. He should probably wait until the potion had just a little longer to fully settle, but he was already painfully hard and Essek still needed prepping, which was a slow and careful process.

  


Essek was asleep of course, but he still looked just as beautiful as he did when he was awake. If anything, there was an added layer of attraction to seeing Essek like this considering what Caleb was about to do to him.

  


Essek was lying on his side entirely nude, curled into one of the pillows on the bed, clinging to it in his sleep like he usually would to Caleb. The steady rise and fall of Essek's chest indicated that he was still asleep despite Caleb's presence, encouraging Caleb to get a little closer and test the waters.

  


Essek didn't stir at all as Caleb shed his layers of clothing and crawled into bed with him, which only made the arousal pooling in Caleb's abdomen start to burn. There wasn't even a response when he lied right behind Essek, gingerly bringing a hand to cup Essek's cheek and turn his head. Caleb softly kissed him, but Essek remained motionless.

  


Caleb was  _ so _ fucking hard.

  


He tugged the pillow out of Essek's arms, which was easy, as there was no way for Essek to put up a struggle against it. It was just as easy to turn Essek onto his back as well, splaying Essek out across the bed so Caleb would have easier access. 

  


Caleb reached his hand under the pillows, grabbing onto the bottle of oil that they always kept hidden there. It was certainly well used, over half of the decently sized bottle now empty after only a few weeks of it being open.

  


Caleb coated a few fingers with a generous amount of oil and then some. Essek wasn't awake to signal to Caleb if it wasn't enough, or if he was experiencing any discomfort, so Caleb took great care in making sure he wasn't accidentally hurting Essek. Caleb would rather be safe than sorry, and copious amounts of oil helped keep things safe.

  


There was an uneven stutter of breath as Caleb carefully slid a finger inside of Essek. He was met with little resistance upon sliding in a second one as well, much to his delight. Essek was so relaxed with the potion keeping him under, blissfully unaware and so perfect for Caleb's fucked up intentions. It was almost disappointing that Essek missed out on all of this, but he supposed that that was the point- that Essek  _ was  _ missing out.

  


Sometimes Essek woke up too, though, and Caleb loved that just as much as he loved Essek staying asleep the whole time. When Essek did wake, he usually found consciousness right before orgasming, and Caleb always took a twisted delight in the confused yet obviously pleased noises that Essek would make as he came. The few hazy moments of consciousness that the potion could not prevent were dazed and muddled, Essek shuddering through pleasure that he was too tired to fully comprehend, and then falling back asleep almost immediately after.

  


Essek remained asleep for now, though.

  


Caleb thrust his fingers in and out of Essek carefully, adding a third when he was certain that Essek had adjusted to the feeling of two. Despite the three fingers inside of him, Essek didn't move. Every few seconds his breath would catch, but he was otherwise still, peaceful, and sinfully vulnerable.

  


Caleb couldn't take it for long, however. The wet slide of his fingers in and out of Essek made a noise that went straight to his dick. He needed to be  _ inside  _ of Essek, and not just his fingers, either.

  


Caleb positioned Essek easily, spreading Essek's legs wide so that he could sit between them. Usually the act of spreading Essek's legs like this was met with a blushing face, but Essek was obviously too unaware of what was happening to feel any specific way about it. Caleb was once again reminded just how thoroughly Essek put himself at Caleb's mercy, and Caleb was so grateful that Essek trusted him enough to allow this to happen.

  


Clumsily and without ceremony, Caleb slid his cock into Essek's cunt, which was still tight despite the preparation and how relaxed Essek was. Caleb was certain he would quite literally never get over Essek and how perfect and amazing his body was. Caleb revelled in the privilege of being the only one allowed to even dream of touching Essek in this way. Essek was pure bliss, and he was  _ all  _ Caleb's.

  


Caleb took a couple of seconds to breathe when he fully sheathed himself inside Essek. Essek felt unfairly amazing, a wet heat around Caleb that would be enough to make Caleb come within seconds if he wasn't careful. Even asleep, Essek never ceased to amaze.

  


Caleb rolled his hips a few times, keeping an eye on Essek for any signs that he was waking up, and continuing when he saw none.

  


Caleb tried to be gentle, he knew that he should be, but his pace gradually increased by the second. Before he knew it, he was fucking Essek with desperate impatience.

  


It was so wrong and twisted,  _ using _ Essek's sleeping body to bring himself pleasure, but neither of them could ever get enough of it. The sound of skin hitting skin and the rough thrusting of Caleb's hips  _ still  _ did not wake Essek, and Caleb swore as he grabbed onto Essek's hips and pulled him down to meet his thrusts.

  


The Essek that held rank in the Queen's throne room and the Essek beneath Caleb now almost seemed like a different person. Essek wielded so much authority in his day-to-day life. He was a perfect image of professionalism and power- yet he so willingly yielded his control to Caleb every time he drank the sleeping potions. Essek had complete trust that Caleb would give him the weird and fucked up fantasy that would get him off in the morning, and Caleb loved that feeling. He loved that Essek trusted him, and he was ashamed to admit that he also loved having complete control over Essek. Knowing that Essek was entirely at his mercy was a feeling Caleb was sure he could get drunk on.

  


Caleb punched little gasps out of Essek with every thrust, and he could see Essek's eyes moving behind closed lids, but Essek still couldn't seem to break the haze of the potion. Essek remained asleep as Caleb used Essek's body to chase after his own climax, shame forgotten in the pleasurable feeling of Essek's cunt twitching around his cock.

  


Caleb lost his ability to keep a steady pace after a certain point. The thrusts of his hips turned shaky and less predictable as he got closer, but he was still just as rough in his desperation.

  


Caleb wrapped his arms around Essek, cradling Essek's pliant form as closely as he could. He groaned, snapping his hips into Essek just a few more times before losing himself completely in the feeling of Essek's cunt, coming deep inside of Essek as his thighs shook.

  


It was hard not to feel ashamed or guilty as he came. He came inside of Essek,  _ using  _ Essek, but Essek himself didn't really take part in making Caleb orgasm. That was, unfortunately, also what made Caleb come so hard. There was this certain adrenaline rush that came with fucking someone who had no idea what was going on, and Caleb loved that feeling.

  


Afterwards, Caleb was left breathless and thoroughly satisfied. He stayed inside of Essek as he came down, trailing gentle kisses on Essek's collarbone as if Essek could feel it to appreciate it.

  


Eventually, his cock went soft and slipped out of Essek, and Caleb mourned the warm feeling of Essek's tight heat around him as he repositioned the both of them to be on their sides.

  


Caleb pulled Essek closer, embracing him so that Essek's back was pressed against his chest. It eased something in Caleb to know that Essek was safe and being protected by him. After all, Essek was truly helpless when he was under magically induced sleep, and Caleb cherished the privilege of being the only one to watch over Essek when he was like this.

  


Caleb pressed a kiss to Essek's shoulder before letting his eyes slip shut, dreaming of vague images of Essek's soft skin and gentle warmth.


End file.
